Tohru's bunnies
by Rukia's Bunnies
Summary: One night a drunk Kobayashi decides that her dragon maid needed some extra training...


"TOOOOOOHHHHHRRRRRRUUUUUU!"

Miss Kobayashi's drunken voice resounded in the apartment.

"Yes!" Tohru, her maid, was actually a incredibly powerful dragon capable of bringing about the apocalypse. "Is there anything you need?!" She was always enthusiastic and cheery, especially when things concerned Miss Kobayashi.

"Yes there i-hic-s a problem that I have just realised!"

Wide-eyed, Tohru sat down, enthralled. "What is it!? I will solve it to the best of my ability!"

Miss Kobayashi looked Tohru straight in the eyes. "You don't have enough training as a maid!"

"Ehhhhhhh!?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" She took a swing from the beer bottle and pointed at her dragon maid. "REAL maids have far more training!" She emphasised the 'real' part of the sentence. "THEREFORE, *hic* AS YOUR MASTER, I WILL HAVE TO TRAIN YOU!"

Tohru had no idea what was going on. "What sort of training are we talking about!?"

Her master brought her face close. "Obedience training."

Tohru didn't say a word; too shocked and too scared of a drunken Miss Kobayashi to even utter a single syllable.

"Take off your clothes."

"What?" Tohru was still confused, so she was lagging a bit.

"That is a cosplay". "Therefore, Miss Kobayashi smashed her bottle down on the table. "TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!"

"R-Right!"

In a flash, the clothes came off revealing everything. Her nerves kicked in slightly as her uniform fell away to expose her 'D' cups. Tohru did not feel the need to wear a bra, or even underwear.

Miss Kobayashi hiccupped and looked Tohru up and down with a steeling gaze.

"Tohru."

"Yes!"

" _ **Kneel**_."

"Wha-ouch" Her master had flicked one of her sensitive nipples.

"I said **KNEEL**!"

Tohru did just that, head prostrated. Miss Kobayashi sat in her chair, slightly higher than her dragon maid.

"True maids obey their masters without question."

"Yes Miss Kobaya-ouch!" She was flicked again in the same spot.

"That was a statement, not a question."

Tohru gulped as her face reddened.

"Why do have such large blobs of fat on your chest?" Miss Kobayashi murmured as she reached out and grabbed her left breast, ignoring Tohru's almost silent gasp. She squeezed, playing around with it in her hand, feeling the softness.

"Do they help you with any of your jobs?"

Tohru gasped when her master squeezed her nipple in between two fingers.

"Answer me, Tohru."

"N-no Miss Kobayashi."

She continued to play with the nipple pinched between her fingers, caressing and squeezing her boobs, drawing out gasps and moans from her naked maid.

"AHH!" A drawn out moan that escaped from Tohru's mouth turned into a sharp gasp when Miss Kobayashi roughly groped her entire breast.

"Tohru. Today you will learn to obey. It will take time, but you will become a skilled maid."

Tohru beamed, happy at that her master praised her potential, but that feeling of elation quickly turned to pleasure as her master was still kneading her breast.

"Ohh." Miss Kobayashi's drunken voice suddenly started to mock her. "It looks as though you're about to cum, aren't you?"

Tohru gasped as Miss Kobayashi slapped her breast, giving a red mark on the side. "Do you know what this means, Tohru?"

"No, Miss Kobayashi."

Her master pinched Tohru's nipple, making her spread her legs slightly in pleasure.

"This means you are a masochist that gets off of pain." She slapped Tohru's other breast. "Isn't that right?!"

Miss Kobayashi groped both of Tohru's breasts, kneading them roughly.

"This means you like to take orders from someone; to be submissive to someone; isn't that right?"

Tohru gasped in pleasure; she was so close!

"Say that you're a masochist; say that you're a sub and say that will obey me!"

"I-I obey Miss Kobayashi." Tohru said between gasps.

Miss Kobayashi growled in displeasure; she slapped one of Tohru's breasts, hitting the sensitive skin.

"Louder!"

"I-I AM MISS KOBAYASHI'S MAID! I AM A MASOCHIST AND A SUB FOR MY MASTER!"

Her master smirked. She let go of both of Tohru's breasts, leaving her right on the edge. "Good girl, good."

Tohru panted, she was so, SO CLOSE DAMMIT! One of her hands trailed down, just to finish quickl-"Ouch!" She was slapped again, stopping her hand in its tracks.

"Oh no you don't, you little pervert. You can't finish until your master says you can."

Miss Kobayashi smirked. She held up two fingers, drawing attention to them.

"Put your hands on your breasts, NO squeezing!" Tohru slowly placed her hands on her breasts, but the feeling was almost too great to obey Miss Kobayashi. She stared up at her master, bright orange eyes silently begging for her master's word so that she could release. Miss Kobayashi walked around her horny maid and sat down behind her. She roughly inserted two fingers into Tohru's mouth, spreading them out into a V shape. Tohru panted, tongue lying on top of her master's fingers.

She felt Miss Kobayashi's other hand glide down her stomach, teasing her slowly. Tohru felt her master's hot breath on her neck, making her all the closer to orgasm.

"Suck on my fingers; show me what an obedient dirty maid you are and maybe..." Miss Kobayashi's hands stopped, not quite reaching Tohru's soaking slit. "...Just maybe, I'll let you cum."

Tohru began to suck as though her life depended on it

"Good girl."

Miss Kobayashi's breath, along with her teasing almost made her cum then and there, but she could not.

"Heh. I can tell you're very close." Miss Kobayashi sensationally licked Tohru's neck. "You may begin to knead your fat tits, but don't stop sucking." Tohru began to grope her body, her mind already overridden by the amount of pleasure she was feeling. She was too horny to think; too obedient to think!

"I will insert my fingers into you, and do you know what will happen, maid?"

Tohru didn't answer her tongue too slick with saliva to answer. Miss Kobayashi chuckled, her hand rubbing Tohru's thigh.

"Here's what will happen: you will cum; you will cum like you've never cum before and when that happens, you will belong to me, and only to me! Understand!"

Tohru could only nod dumbly.

"Obedience means pleasure for you; pain is pleasure for you; submission feels good to you. Understand?"

Miss Kobayashi smirked at her dragon maid nodded once again.

"What a good obedient dragon you are." She was groping so fast that time seemed to blur in Tohru's head. "And good girls get rewards."

She bit down on Tohru's neck at the same time she thrust her fingers into the her maids pussy, giving Tohru the release she was waiting for.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tohru came ferociously; spurts of liquid shooting out as her master's fingers quickly thrust in and out of her wet cunt. In those moments, Tohru had reached a new level of pleasure, previously unknown to her and now, she realised that-

"You can only reach this point if you obey me Tohru." With that final reinforcement repeating in her ears, Tohru's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out for the pleasure.

"Yes...Kobayashi-sama".


End file.
